In certain circumstances there can be a need to optimize network resource allocation requests. For example, in situations where multiple devices in a network are able to, almost, simultaneously request network resources in order to transmit and/or receive data, a network device responsible for provisioning allocations may not have enough resources available to handle all the requests, at least in an acceptable manner.